Warhammer Effect
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: A Greater Demon of Tzeentch sends a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, an Imperial Guardsman, a Eldar Farseer, and an Eldar Ranger into the mass effect universe. This fanfic takes place during Mass Effect 2 and I chose to have Garrus be the one Shepard got first.
1. Sent to another realm

Forge World Drypso

Zalarus, Inquisition, Ordo hereticus

I walked alongside 6 squads of Guardsmen and 6 Commissars through the hab blocks. "Inquisitor no offense but the Space Marines already cleared this area of Traitors and Heretics" A Guardsman Sergeant. "Sergeant, Chaos is a too great a threat to allow for any mistakes when cleansing those who follow the Ruiness Powers" I said.

"The Inquisitor is correct sergeant and we will ensure none of you sway from your duty to the Emperor" A commissar said. Also with us was 2 of my 3 Interrogators "Inquisitor we should split our forces, we'll cover more ground that way" One of them said. "Yes but it will also make our forces smaller and when we engage the heretics and traitors i want us to be together as a bigger force" I said.

We continued on our way through the hab blocks and I noticed movement in some windows, to agile, careful, and graceful to be human. "Inquisitor I saw..." A guardsman began. "I know Guardsman Morris I spotted them as well a while ago" I said getting the others attention.

"What is it Inquisitor ?" The other Interrogator asked me. "Eldar a small group have been following us for sometime" I said to them. "Guardsmen get ready to engage the Eldar" A Sergeant said.

"No we will use this to our advantage" I said. "Inquisitor what do you mean 'our advantage' ?" A Commissar asked. "The Eldar could have attacked us at any moment and succeeded in defeating us since several of the locations we all went through would have been perfect points to slaughter us" I said.

"What are you getting at Inquisitor ?" A Interrogator asked. "Only thing this way is Chaos Heretics and Traitors, they know something that we don't about these chaos dogs" I said. "So a Human Scion is smarter then their soldiers are" A female voice said after a few seconds some Eldar appeared starting a stand off between our forces.

I studied the Eldar in front of me and by her clothing, her sword, and the connection to the warp i felt coming from her i determined she was a Farseer. "Speak your peace Eldar Witch, my patience is very low at the moment" I said as the Guardsmen and Interrogators aimed at random Eldar. "I am Farseer Sevara of the Craftworld Sevaris, I know why your here and offer the aid of my kin" She said.

I felt sceptical "Why would an Eldar care about helping with slaying a band of Traitors and Heretics ?" I asked her. "The ones you call 'Cultists' have slain dozens of my kin and plan to summon something, I wish to prevent this and avenge my kin" She said. "So you offer aid with slaying these Traitors, Heretics, and Cultists to prevent a Demon from being summoned and to avenge your kin" I said.

"Correct Human" She said, I looked from her to her forces and my force. "Fine, we accept your aid but the first sign of any deception and we will ensure you join those slain kin of yours" I said to her. We then began to walk again but this time with the Eldar, it wasn't long before we reached a few dead astartes "So there is the missing Space Marines we must be getting close to the Traitors" A Interrogator said.

"We split up, I'll take a squad of Guardsmen to flank them from the rear" I said gesturing for a squad to follow me. "I'll join them, as will several of my War Host" The Farseer said as she, a Banshee, a Ranger, and a Seer followed us. "Keep an eye on her Sergeant, I don't want a Farseer to get the jump on me" I whispered to the Sergeant Guardsman.

We continued and reached an overlook at the Chaos forces. "No Traitor Space Marines just Heretics and Cultists this will still be difficult though" I whispered to the combined force of Humans and Eldar with me. At that moment we the others stormed in and began to battle the Heretics and Cultists "Fools the Ritual has started killing the cultists won't stop it" Someone said as the battle began. I got up and used my connection to the warp and sent a cleansing flame at the cultists "Let's go Guardsmen, slay these rebels" The Sergeant said as his men rushed forward.

The Eldar kept their distance but did engage the Heretics and Cultists. I rushed forward with my sword as I engaged a Heretic, The one leading the Ritual. "Ah an Inquisitor, one of the finest slaves of the Corpse Emperor, You will make and excellent sacrifice to Tzeentch" He said. I avoided his swing of a Chainsword obviously empowered by the Ruiness Powers "No matter your power or stolen weapon, I will send you to meet the Gods you worship Heretic" I said swinging my sword at his chest to which he blocked with his stolen chainsword.

As I fought him the Eldar Farseer was fighting a Cultist the one who must have been the lead Cultist. "Slaanesh will reward me for slaying you Farseer" She said as she sent a blast of lightning at the Farseer. "I will prevent you from summoning anything with the souls of my slain kin Human" The Farseer said back sending her own blast of lightning at the Cultist. I could feel the power of the warp growing screaming all around us "You and the Farseer feel it don't you the Greater Demon of Tzeentch is almost upon us, soon you'll die Inqui..." He couldn't finish the sentence as a bayonet went into his back and as I stepped aside a las round went through his chest, as he collapsed I saw a Guardsman.

I nodded at him as the Farseer killed the cultist but it was too late, I felt the warp scream loudly around us. We turned to the circle of that the cultists once were at now had a portal. I turned and saw only 7 Guardsmen were left with only 1 Sergeant and none of my Interrogators or the Commissars remained, as I looked at the Eldar i saw there was only The Farseer, a Seer, 2 Rangers and a Banshee were all that remained us all. "Sergeant we don't have the troops to deal with a Greater Demon, but we can at least weaken it, send a Guardsman back to the base and alert them of this, We will stay and fight this abomination" I said to her.

"I'll have it no other way then to die in service to the Emperor" She said as she pointed to a Guardsman "You go" She said as that Guardsman ran off. I turned to the Eldar and saw the Seer was gone most likely to the webway to alert their Craftworld. The Demon exited the warp and stared at us, it looked to be a large humanoid Raven.

"I am Inquisitor Zana Zalarus of the Ordo Hereticus Demon, I will not allow you to remain in this realm" I said raising my sword as the Guardsmen raised the lasrifles. "I am Farseer Sevara of The Sevaris and I won't allow you to live with the souls of my kin" She said as her remain Force prepared for battle. The Demon just laughed at us and sent a blast of warp energy at us as we charged it.

2 more Guardsmen fell including the Sergeant as we reached the demon. The demon grabbed a Guardsman and threw her at the Eldar Ranger and as the Eldar Ranger dodged the flying corpse the demon sent a blast of warp energy at him killing him. We then began to fight the demon in melee as the Guardsmen fired their lasrifles when able to.

The battle began to die down with just me, The Farseer, a Ranger and a Guardsman were all that remained we were panting as the demon moved on us. As the demon was about to strike me and the Farseer sent blasts of warp energy at it as the Guardsman and Ranger fired their weapons at it. The demon staggered as we kept up the onslaught, we pushed it back to the very portal it came out of.

"If I can't stay in this realm neither will you !" The demon shouted sending a strange warp energy i had never felt before at us making us, I then blacked out.

Unknown Planet

Morris, Guardsman, Imperial Guard

I slowly got up as I came too "Any my head" I said as I looked around me. I saw the Inquisitor, the Eldar Farseer and the Eldar Ranger, and the fact we were near a ravine. It shocked me to see a ravine for two reasons, one we were supposed to be on a forge world, two I hadn't had decent water for a full month.

I headed to the ravine but stopped before drinking some of the water. "It might be toxic" I said to myself as I sadly went back to the Inquisitor and waited for her to wake up. I didn't have to wait long as she got up almost several seconds before the Eldar got up. "The Demon is dead Eldar now you can leave before I decide to slay you" She said to the Farseer and Ranger.

"Inquisitor we aren't on the forge world anymore" I said getting their attention. "The Human soldier is right, I don't even hear the sound of machinery in the distance it sounds more like a Wilderness would" The Ranger said. "And Inquisitor there are no worlds in the Sub-Sector that have a world with any wilderness left on it" I said.

"Scion I know you feel it as well, The Warp is calmer here almost hard to feel" The Farseer said. The Inquisitor looked to be thinking of something and so did the rest of us, thinking the same thing. "If I can't stay in this realm neither will you" The Demon said before we blacked out and woke up here.

"Inquisitor could a Greater Demon of Tzeentch send us out of our realm ?" I asked her. "I am not an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus but I don't believe one could" She said. "But yet here we are in a different realm Human" The Farseer said.

"Stranded on an unknown planet, with only one Guardsman, an Eldar Farseer, a Eldar Ranger, and cut off from reinforcements this is dangerous" The Inquisitor said. "My lasrifle and pistol can recharge Inquisitor but your Bolter Pistol will only have the Bolter rounds you have left" I said to her knowing the Eldar weapons probably could recharge as well since we never really studied Eldar Weapons. "Until further notice and better conditions, I can't believe I am saying this, I propose a temporary truce Eldar" The Inquisitor said.

By the looks on the Eldars faces they knew it was the only option rather then us fighting each other. "I agree Scion it would be in both our best interest to aid each other until we find a way back to our realm" The Farseer said. We stared at each other for a bit before the Ranger looked into the distance as if hearing something, the Farseer did the same, "We have company coming, by the sound it could be a transport" The Ranger said.

"We should take cover and observe" The Inquisitor said as she headed off to the tree line followed by the Farseer, me and the Ranger headed to the ravine and hid behind the rocks. We didn't wait long before I could hear the transport come towards us before it stayed at a certain volume. "Guardsman be advised 2 Humans, and a Xeno just got out and are checking where we were laying" The Inquisitor said over our vox.

I looked at the Ranger and told him the same thing the Inquisitor told me. I then heard foot steps come in our direction "...The water from the ravine, it's displaced Shepard" A female voice said. I looked at the Ranger and he nodded knowing what to do, as the foot steps got closer I gripped my lasrifle tightly as the Ranger got ready. Right as we saw the female come between us the Ranger grabbed her and I stood up and aimed my lasrifle at the other male and male Xeno.

"Drop the weapon and let her go" The woman said. "Not a chance we don't know who you are and definitely don't know what she will do" I said back. At that moment the Inquisitor and Farseer exited the treeline. "We will release her when we know what's going on and who you are" The Inquisitor said to them.

The woman and xeno looked at each other obviously showing they've known each other for sometime, probably a few years or so. "I am Commander Jane Shepard, this is Garrus Vakarian and the woman he's holding is Miranda Lawson now who are you ?" 'Shepard' asked. "I am Inquisitor Zana Zalarus, the man with the lasrifle aimed at you is Guardsman Richard Morris of the 501st Imperial Guard Regiment" The Inquisitor said. "I am Farseer Sevara and this is Ranger Conon we're from the Sevaris Craftworld" The Farseer said to them.

"Well we mean you no harm so can you release ?" Shepard asked. The Ranger released her and grabbed his rifle and aimed at them like I was doing with my lasrifle. Shepard looked at us and apparently had an idea and spoke with 'Lawson' and 'Vakarian' and turned to us after a few minutes of silent arguing "We are gathering some allies to fight a threat to human colonies and I'd like to ask if you'd be willing to join" Shepard said.

I looked to the Inquisitor and she thought the same thing "Our loyalty is only to Humanity, if humans are in danger we will aid them" The Inquisitor said gesturing to me to lower my weapon. She looked at the Eldar and undoubtedly the Eldar knew what was best for her and the Ranger "We will join you as well Human" She said as they came toward me and the Ranger.

"We will not reveal everything to them only what we have to and what won't endanger the Imperium, or Eldar" She added the last part staring at the Farseer as we all nodded. We approached them and entered the transport which appeared to be a shuttle and headed into orbit. We went towards a small ship and landed in it's hanger "I'll show you to some free areas you can use as quarters" Shepard said.

As we went through the ship the Eldar chose an isolated room as their quarters and me and the Inquisitor chose the cargo hold. "Inquisitor why did you want the cargo hold as our quarters ?" I asked her. "I prefer us to have some privacy so we can do our daily duties without having to explain ourselves to them or being disturbed" She replied.

"Yes Inquisitor, I must say though the Emperor must have some plan for allowing us to be transported to this realm" I said. "That Shepard said that human colonies are in danger so that must be the reason, The Emperor protects all of Humanity, Guardsman Morris, in his eyes these Humans need protection, the Eldar I'm not sure of" She said with a bit of anger, showing she didn't like unknowns.

I look at my pendent i wear around my neck and a small scar beneath it of the eight pointed star, this did not go unnoticed by the Inquisitor. "From what I've seen while fighting alongside you Morris you are not a Heretic like your forefathers" She said getting my attention. "Thank you Inquisitor" I said to her with sadness of my forefathers being chaos worshippers.

"Perhaps this is a chance for you to redeem your family in the Emperor's eyes" She said. "Yes Inquisitor, that is one of the lesser reason I fight" I said. "And the main reason ?" She asked me. "I mainly fight since it's my duty to the Emperor and the Imperium" I said to her.

'Normandy', Eldar Quarters

Sevara, Farseer, Craftworld Sevaris

I sat and tried to see the potential futures for me and Ranger Conon. In all the futures I saw included the Imperial Humans that were brought here with us. "Farseer what have you foreseen ?" Conon asked me, I opened my eyes.

"Every possible future I have seen has involved the Imperials" I said to him. "What does this mean Farseer Sevara ?" He asked me. "Our future and their future are crossed and together and has been since before we battled the Humans who summoned that demon with the souls of our kin" I said to him.

I looked out at the stars as they passed by "I also don't feel the presence of She Who Thirsts" I said. "You mean we are safe now Farseer ?" He asked me. "Yes Conon we are safe from She Who Thirsts but that means something happened to the Eldar of this realm" I said.

"Then what shall we do Farseer ?" Conon asked me. "We stay with the Imperials, they are the closest thing we have to allies with the same experiences" I said to him. "So I take it we maybe the last of not just our Craftworld but the last of the Eldar in this realm" Conon said.

I thought back to several of the many futures i saw and remembered seeing me having young with the human soldier and Conon having young with the human scion. I wondered what could have lead to these potential futures and will that one be our future, I then realized that maybe the best future I saw since it may bring the Eldar back, although not fully Eldar, still they would have Eldar blood. "What of the Humans we just joined Farseer ?" Conon asked me with curiosity and wonder.

"I don't know it may take some time to see if they are a threat to us" I said. "I don't know about you Farseer but I need some rest" Conon said. "I feel the same way" I replied to him.

Authors Note:

I only played the demo for Mass Effect 2 so I may be wrong if Garrus was the first non human crew member Shepard got during that game. I also was inspired by the fanfic Xover Mission Stays the Same. I may be accepting ideas for how this fanfic will go and what could happen in later chapters if your all interested.

I am also going to be typing up the second chapter as soon as I am done typing this one. So expect the next chapter to be up today or tomorrow.


	2. Finding out about the Imperials & Eldar

Normandy, Mess Hall  
Richard's POV  
2 Hours Later  
Thought of the day "Better to die in service to the Emperor then to live for yourself"

I walked to the ship's eating area and grabbed things that looked like they were food that wouldn't kill me. I was getting some food since I grew hungry and wondered why the Inquisitor refused to leave the cargo hold. I went and sat down away from the other Humans and Xeno and slowly began to eat after discovering the first bite didn't kill me.

I remembered what the Inquisitor said to me earlier. 'Guardsman as of this moment those two Eldar still have my pardon but at the first sign they or anyone on this ship proves hostile you are free to engage them' She said to me. I continued eating noting I was no longer alone, I looked up and saw the commander.

"Hello Commander Shepard was it ?" I asked her. "Yes, I want to ask you a few questions that Miranda made since that we need to know about you and your friends, 'Richard' is that okay ?" She asked. "I believe so, and the Inquisitor is my superior Commander, The Eldar are in no way my friends or the Inquisitor's" I said to her.

"But when we met it seemed like you were working together" She said back. "The Inquisitor and Farseer decided it was in both our and their best interest to work together until we get home then leave peacefully as a sign of honesty for their aid" I pointed out to her. "Where is your home, and I don't believe anyone's met a race like the Eldar before" She said, I then told her the stuff the Inquisitor said I was permitted to share with these people and xenos, she let me know a bit about where me, the Inquisitor and the Eldar were currently stuck.

"To be honest it sounds like you'd most likely like living here more than your home" She said. "I will let you know Commander although it is a dangerous life where I'm from, it is still home to me, now about your questions ?" I asked her. "Okay first one how much combat experience do you have ?" She asked me, I could tell she was a soldier and knew soldiers always want to know how much experience their comrades had.

"Close to 3 campaigns, close 200 battles and close to 600 skirmishes" I said to her. "How old are you and what's your Rank ?" She asked me obviously shocked. "I myself am turning 29 in the next month, and I'm a Guardsman although my experience should make me a Captain or at the least a Sergeant Major" I said to her.

"And where is that on your Rank system ?" She asked me. "From what you told me it's more closer to a mix of a Corporal and a Private First Class" I said to her. "Why haven't you been promoted then ?" She asked me obviously curious.

"I believe that would be the Commissars attached to my squads doing since my forefathers actions" I said. "You're punished for the actions of your father and his father although you served your leaders faithfully" Someone said, I turned and saw the Xeno Vakarian. "Yes, although I do not find for promotions, I fight for the sake of serving Humanity" I said.

"Okay next question..." The commander then asked me several more questions about where I was from and what it was exactly I did, to which I answered to what the Inquisitor permitted me to say should I be questioned. "Final question, Are the Eldar a threat to us or our mission ?" She asked me. I looked at her and debated what all I could say and decided to just say what I knew of the Eldar "The Eldar are deceitful, They believe themselves to be more important then most races they meet, They would gladly sacrifice a million Humans if it would save a hundred Eldar, but as for at this moment the Eldar with us currently, I'm not sure if they pose a threat but you must be cautious when dealing with them and what they say" I said to her as I stood up.

"What do you mean what they say ?" The commander asked as I began heading to the elevator. "We have a saying for when an Eldar answers your questions where I come from and for a good reason" I told her as I reached the elevator. "What's the saying ?" She asked as I entered the elevator and put in the destination of the cargo hold. "When asked a question an Eldar will say 3 things, each one is a truth and each one you will most likely later regret knowing" I said as the elevator doors closed and I began my decent.

Shepard's POV

I watched 'Richard' leave after our conversation about him and those with him. I then decided to go and speak with the 'Eldar' and ask them some questions about where they were from and see if they were a danger. I kept in mind the strange saying that Richard said 'When asked a question an Eldar will say 3 things, each one is a truth and each one you will most likely later regret knowing' I wondered what he meant by that after he himself said they were deceitful.

When I got close to the door I was about to knock "You may enter" I heard the 'Farseer' say. I was briefly shocked that she somehow knew what I was going to ask. Regardless I opened the door and entered the room, I immediately started to study the Eldar.

Without a weapon pointed at me or Miranda being held, I could note their features. To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement, these Eldar looked more like how old human fantasy stories described Elves. They were tall, had what appeared to be ears similar to what was described Elves had, and finally the fact that just like Elves upon seeing Eldar they appeared to be flawless. I masked my shock very well but I could tell while I was studying them, they were studying me as well.

I also was able to deduce that by the way 'Conon' looked, he was a he. 'Sevara' though by the way she looked and sounded, she was a she. At the moment Conon was apparently examining his strange looking weapon, I could guess that since Richard said he wasn't permitted to let us examine his weapon, that neither would Conon. Sevara was still studying me when I looked back in her direction, she continued for a few more seconds before what I considered was her finishing.

"What is it you require Human Commander ?" She asked me with curiosity but I could tell that she must have had bad experiences with humans and by what Richard said, they were most likely combat ones. I then proceeded to ask her some questions about herself and Conon and the Eldar. I noted that like with Richard certain questions didn't receive answers from her.

After close to half an hour I was done asking her questions. "Thank you Sevara for answering my questions" I said to her as I started to leave. She simply just nodded in understanding and went back to what she was doing before I disturbed them. As I left the room I noted the most important facts of what I learned, one being they claimed to be from a different realm but that that realm had a similar galaxy to ours, I wouldn't have believed them if it wasn't for how they acted when I asked them about their homes and battles they were in. I knew that no one could make up a story and tell it in such great detail and would make up witnessing so much death.

Zana's POV  
Normandy, Cargo Hold  
15 Minutes Later

I was reaching out with my mind and did my best to carefully examine the Warp in this realm. I was able to deduce that it was much calmer and I didn't feel the presence of the Dark Gods, nonetheless I would keep my psychic barriers up. When I finished I heard the Guardsman talking with someone outside of our makeshift room that we put together by moving several large crates to form a wall and him tampering with the cameras hidden in here to only be able to see us but not hear us, he reported that he had to explain to 'Shepard' why he did so, we then put a few coverings over the crates to form a roof so we couldn't fully be monitored. "I'm sorry miss Lawson was it ? But the Inquisitor is busy and explicitly told me no one should disturb her" He said.

"I need to speak with her over your possi..." She said. "'Guardsman Morris she may speak with me" I said interrupting her. In a few short seconds she entered and so did the Guardsman but one look and he knew he should wait outside and left.

"Now I want to know a few things 'Inquisitor Zalarus' and I expect you to answer my questions" She said to me, she was lucky that I was considered an Inquisitor who had a good patience when it came to people but it all came down to if she would test that patience. "I will answer the questions that won't reveal anything to important to the Imperium or the Inquisition, but know this do not try my patience miss Lawson" I replied to her. She didn't seem afraid of me, I noted this and was interested, some of the ships crew seemed afraid of me by just looking at me but not Her, Shepard or the Xenos Vakarian, I remembered that those of the strongest will wouldn't be uncomfortable around an Inquisitor which was a main way I could see who would make perfect allies in my missions.

"Good, First question what is this Inquisition and Imperium you speak of ?" She asked me, she apparently was told by the commander after she discovered about our home. I chose to be honest but only told her information of the Imperium that would be taught in schools all over the Imperium. "What of the Inquisition ?" She asked me, I decided to only tell her what is basic knowledge of the Inquisition. "The Holy Ordos of the Emperors Inquisition protect the Imperium of Man from threats both Outside of the Imperium and threats from Within the Imperium, The Inquisition is divided into three main Ordos or branches, The Ordo Xenos are The Alien Hunters they protect and find new ways to combat the alien threats to the Imperium, The Ordo Malleus are The Demon Hunters they protect the Imperium by any means from the threat posed by the archenemy, The Ordo Hereticus are The Witch Hunters we protect the Imperium from the threat posed by Heretics, Rebels, Traitors, and Renegades" I said to her only giving the basic and harmless knowledge of what the Inquisition was and did to ensure Humanity's survival across the stars.

"So your a secret police force, you've killed humans as well as aliens and who is the archenemy ?" She asked me. "I'm sorry miss Lawson but that knowledge is never going to be shared by me or the Guardsman" I said, I noted by her thoughts that she realized that it would be useless to ask further about the archenemy. "Fine but why agree to help us ? From what you said you would sooner kill us for using Aliens to help save the colonies from the Collectors" She asked me.

"We are servants of the Emperor miss Lawson, we protect humanity and the Emperor apparently has included you and the humans from this realm as those we must protect as well, as for the working with Xenos part, We are no strangers to allying with Xenos to battle a common threat and even permitting the Xenos to part ways with us peacefully as a sign of thanks for their aid" I said to her. "So you see it as a matter of duty to help us against the Collectors" She said to me. "So miss Lawson were these answers acceptable for you ?" I asked her. "Yes I can tell you will most likely be of great assistance" She said leaving and the Guardsman entered.

"Inquisitor I know it's not my place to ask this but... Why were you in The Ehrendolch Sector in the first place, I mean what was it you were supposed to be doing there when the threat of the Demon arose... if I am allowed to know that is ?" Richard asked with curiosity. "'Guardsman Morris since it isn't of importance anymore and my last Interrogator will give the Lord Inquisitor my report, I'll tell you, I was sent to The Ehrendolch Sector to determine if what the Lord Inquisitor thought was the cause of the Blood Ranger Civil War was indeed the cause of it" I said to him. "You mean the almost 6 decade long war that spanned the whole sector and started with an Astartes Company ?" He asked. "Yes and it was not the case thankfully" I said to him.

"If I may what did he think it was Inquisitor ?" He asked me. The image of The Black Legion followed quickly with the Blood Rangers Chapter of Space Marines crossed my mind. I shook my head "A story for another time Guardsman Morris, a story for another time" I said to him, to which he nodded back.

Conon's POV  
Normandy, Eldar Quarters

I finished looking at what the 'Terminal' called the 'Extranet' and leaned back finding it strange that these Humans had believed our species was nothing but fantasy but something else was there though the resemblance between us and these Elves was almost identical. I stood up and realised I was in fact feeling hunger.

I exited the room and went to where the Human Commander said was their food area. When I got there I grabbed a small amount of food and chose to head somewhere private to eat. I went and sat at the furthest table from where the other humans and aliens were eating at.

I began to slowly eat my food thinking of 2 Eldar from Craftworld Ulthwa who had a similar relationship to that of me and Farseer Sevara, Farseer Taldeer and the previously Outcast Rohnan. As I was eating I couldn't help but notice being watched by someone, I looked up and saw a female Human was looking at me. I didn't need to be a Seer or a Warlock to know what she was thinking, by the excitement on her face that she tried to hide I could tell she loved Elves and believed me to be an Elf.

I continued to eat and heard footsteps come my way. I looked up slightly and saw the lower form of that woman and could hear someone else coming my way. I stood up since I finished eating "Before you ask Human I am not an Elf I am an Eldar" I told her as I headed back to the area me and Sevara chose as our home.

Shepard's POV  
Normandy, Mess Hall

I saw the Eldar Ranger Conon leave and shortly after the 'Inquisitor' exited the elevator and enter the mess hall. Miranda already told me what she discovered from the Inquisitor and to be honest it seemed more like she would be a member of Cerberus but when I looked at her I could tell she would never be a member of Cerberus. I noted how everyone who saw her seemed to be uncomfortable even going on to terrified of her, the only ones not feeling like this were me, Garrus, Miranda, Joker, and Chakwas and I could tell the Inquisitor knew that.

I decided to get some food and noticed she sat at the same table Conon and Richard sat at away from everyone else, I headed over and sat across from her. She looked up at me as I after a few seconds. "Why is it people are uncomfortable around you ?" I asked the first question that crossed my mind that I wanted to ask her.

"It's a poor excuse of an Inquisitor that doesn't make those not part of the Inquisition uncomfortable" She replied. "Can you tell me about yourself ?" I asked she just stared at me. "I can tell your interested if my past is similar to Guardsman Morris's past" She said to me.

I figured when she said Guardsman Morris she meant Richard so I nodded. "No my past is nothing like his, He came from a middle class spire on Hive World Belarus, I came from a long family of Imperial Guard and Imperial Naval members, He joined the 501st Belarian Guard, I on the other hand was the first in my family to become an Acolyte of the Inquisition, Richard is an only child, I had 2 brothers and 1 sister, when I was an Interrogator I met another psyker Interrogator one who I am still a colleague and friend of, she is now an Inquisitor" She said to me. "Who was she ?" I asked her curiously.

"Adrastia last thing I heard of her doing before going I was sent here was her stopping the utter destruction of the Aurelian Sub-Sector, she is most likely going to witness my last living Interrogator become an Inquisitor" She said. "Are those ranks in the Inquisition ?" I asked hearing how she said things before names. She looked at me and realized what I meant "Yes, when one joins the Inquisition they are an Acolyte, then if they prove themselves they become an Interrogator, then if they are spoken highly of the Inquisitor they follow and they again prove themselves they become an Inquisitor, but should they prove themselves one final time they become a Lord Inquisitor, I never was that studious so I believe a Lord Inquisitor is the highest rank in an Ordo besides the head of the Ordo" She told me.

"What about your brothers and sisters ?" I asked curiously about her family. "My oldest Brother was a Colonel in the Imperial Guard, he died recently on Forge World Griea, my sister is a Vice Admiral, and my younger brother last I heard was from a Tech Priest, he became a Princeps" She said. "Could you possibly tell me about how you became an Inquisitor ?" I asked her.

She immediately looked at me in a disapproving way "No I can not" She said as she finished and got up. I then remembered something that Richard said when I asked about his weapon "Could we examine Richard's 'lasrifle' ?" I asked she immediately stopped and looked back at me. "No, you have not earned my trust, but you may examine it when Richard or I join you on a mission commander, now goodbye" She said leaving and heading to the elevator.

Authors note:

I am introducing my custom 40k stuff now. They will only be referenced though and the next chapter will be during the purgatory mission so that may take longer to type and I'm writing these using a nextbook tablet. And when Shepard and Miranda talk to the illusive man I'm having the Inquisitor join them since that's when Miranda gives the report and I need some ideas for how that will go.

Plus could i am thinking of shipping the Guardsman with the Farseer but that will happen way later in the story. But right now I need to know what everyone thinks. And does everyone like the thought of the day thing I put in ? And should I make that a thing when I start a chapter put that at the top ? Let me know in comments or pm me.

Also I'm making it so it's a mix of Imperial Guard, Blood Ravens, and Eldar that defeated Kyras in Retribution. And I am making it canon in my fanfic, the events of Warhammer 40k Space Marine.

"Knowledge is Power, Guard it well" Blood Raven Battlecry (while Azariah Kyras was Chapter Master)


	3. Purgatory

Normandy, CIC Room

Richard's POV

1 Day Later

I stood in the 'CIC' Room and was shocked that the Eldar Ranger was here as well. Let me explain what happened, I was told by the Inquisitor to come here a bit ago, when I got here I found the Ranger was here as well. Apparently the Commander spoke with the Inquisitor and the Farseer about having us join her on her mission to see our effectiveness or something like that and on her next mission she would bring the Inquisitor and the Farseer.

The Farseer crossed my mind and I noted her curves and combat style and her… 'No that way lies damnation and I'm with an Inquisitor from the Ordo Hereticus here' I thought to myself and decided when I got back from the mission I'd ask the Inquisitor what I should do to make up for those thoughts about a Xenos, a Xenos Witch at that. My actions did not go unnoticed by the Ranger but he ignored me, after all to him I'm a what's the way they say it 'Mon'Kaegh' I thought to myself again as the Commander came in.

She then told us about her mission on Purgatory and showed us what 'Cerberus' provided as a plan of what the place looked like. I immediately noted what it was by the cells and creatures wearing similar clothes in the cells and the Xenos with weapons wearing uniforms "It's a prison in space ?" I asked having a feeling I was correct.

"Yes, do you have prisons like this in the Imperium ?" The Commander asked me turning around. "No, The Imperium has whole worlds that are prisons, we call them Penal Worlds, that's also where the Penal Legions come from" I said. "What are the Penal Legions ?" She asked although in a way like she knew the answer already.

"Penal Legions are a type of Imperial Guard Regiment, they are completely comprised of criminals and probably a platoon or so of Guards and Commissars to keep them in line, but they are also a force that won't get replenished, They fight til they are all dead and maybe earn their redemption in death for their crimes" I said to her.

"What was your Regiment type then Richard ?" She asked me. "The 501st Belaran, or Lunar Guard was a Infantry Regiment we specialized in Trench Warfare, funny since we came from a Hive World" I said back. "Lunar Guard, were you based off a moon ? And we're Trenches still a thing where your from ?" She asked me.

"No we call ourselves the Lunar Guard after the Astartes Captain Lokan of the Luna Wolves lead his forces to save our world, we name ourselves that in his memory, as for the second question some Regiments use trenches but not all do" I said. "You sound like these 'Luna Wolves' did a bad thing but 'Lokan' and his forces were the only good ones what happened ?" The Commander asked. The memory of what I was told the Luna Wolves becoming the Sons of Horus then finally the Black Legion, and how all those loyal to the Emperor perished by Horus's hand butnI snapped out of it "That's a story for another time perhaps but yes they did something but we have a monument to those who freed our world in the main Hive City" I said, the Commander could tell by my by my voice that I wouldn't say more.

She then continued to tell us about what we'd be doing. We apparently were getting a Human 'Biotic' from there but I could tell something else was going to happen. Then a thought came to me, from what I did know about the Eldar "Commander from what little I know of Eldar, Eldar Rangers are what you'd call snipers, the Ranger would be a hindrance on the mission" I said to her.

"Human I am going on the mission, The Farseer said so" The Ranger said and before I could say something back I was stopped. "He is coming with us and you can't change that, Now we'll be arriving shortly so you should go and get ready" The Commander said to us. We both nodded and headed to our respective areas to get ready.

When I reached the cargo hold I went to the Inquisitor "Something plagues you Guardsman Morris" The Inquisitor said. I bowed my head in shame "Yes Inquisitor, I had unholy thoughts of the Xeno Witch that's here with us and am seeking penance for this" I said to her. "Guardsman since we do not have a Commissar, or a Confessor you should instead offer a prayer to the Emperor and ask for forgiveness for thinking such things, especially of an Eldar Witch" She said to me. "Yes Inquisitor" I said as I went to my part of the area we set up and knelt beside my bed and held my Imperial Aquila "Emperor forgive me for my unholy thoughts…." I said and prayed and asked for forgiveness until I was called to report to the Normandy's Hanger.

I went to the hanger with the Armor I was given for the mission and would wear on missions that involved space. I had my lasrifle with me and saw the Eldar Ranger wore a similar set of armor but noted he had his rifle but saw it had a slightly smaller scope then his original did, which was already a small scope. I boarded the Shuttle and noted Shepard took us, miss Lawson, and Garrus with her, the trip was silent as we went towards the prison "Human you should know the Farseer told me to tell you to expect a trap, the 'prisons' leader wishes to capture you" The Ranger said to the Commander getting everyone's attention.

I immediately wondered why the Farseer would have her Ranger warn us when he could have fairly well have kept it to himself. "How does she know this ?" Lawson asked. "It's believed if a Psyker is powerful enough they can see the future and plan around that, Eldar Farseers are very powerful psykers so he most likely is speaking the truth" I said.

"Okay then that's helpful to know thank you Conon" Shepard said. We arrived at 'Purgatory' shortly later and landed. We got off and the leader took us on a tour and noticed I clenched my hands on my lasrifle "Why are you so tense human ?" He asked me.

"I've had a bad experience with prisons and I know even cages won't hold an animal forever" I said as we continued into the checkpoint. A cell came down and opened showing it was empty "Please get into the cell Shepard, the Shadow Broker really wants you" He said. "How much did he pay you then ?" She asked back as guards came in.

"Enough to make me rich Shepard now get into the cell peacefully or the guards will force you in as well as your allies" He threatened. The Ranger took out something glowing, a fusion grenade. "Get down!" I called as the Ranger threw it at the guards and it blew up, killing the guards and blew the the door back. We all got up and saw the Ranger still standing "Damn what was that ?" Vakarian asked.

"A fusion grenade and by the effect a lethal one" I said. "Yes and one of only 4 I have with me in this realm so I won't use them carelessly as no doubt the Human Guardsman would have done" He said. I took offense but let it go as we no had a way out, we left the checkpoint and saw the dead guards outside ths door killed by the door and the explosion.

We continued and had to battle our way through several guards as we reached the security room and found the controls to the cells. "We need to get Jack and now there's only one way to do that, we have to open all the cells" Shepard said. "That's insane we'd have to then deal with the prisoners as well as the guards" Miranda said.

"But it's our only option we have to do this Miranda" Shepard said. "She is right miss Lawson" I said to her. Shepard then opened the cells and we saw all the prisoners run free, we exited the room and could already hear the place was lost with how quickly the guards were losing their ground to the prisoners.

We kept on our mission killing prisoners and guards that proved hostile. We eventually reached a massive area and found the place was a warzone. It didn't take long for the guards to gain the upper hand when a massive machine came by and started gunning down the prisoners. "I think it's a good idea to avoid that mech, let's go" Shepard said.

We were getting close to the an observation deck and found 'Jack' most likely heading to steal a ship. "Damn your…." Shepard said, I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and noted how the Ranger looked out at the ship, I approached him. "We are long away from our home Human, long away from our wars, and kin, at least I am you still ha…" He said but I stopped him.

"Eldar, these people are not my 'kin' my kin are those that are still back and fighting the Great Enemy, the Orks, the Tau, the Necrons, the Tyranids, and well your kin as well" I said as the Commander signalled us to come on so we could leave. "Then we are the only of our kin here, we are alone" He said. In a way he was right Me, Him, the Inquisitor, and the Farseer were alone here, we were the only ones who'd know of War the likes these people and Xenos would never know. We then followed the Commander back to the Normandy and I headed back to the Inquisitor.

Conon's POV

I watched the Human go and knew full well that in a way the 4 of us were at the moment kin. We were the only ones from our realm here so we could be considered kin. I didn't forget what the Farseer told me she saw in 2 of her visions but, us and the humans from our realm, how could that even be possible to happen mainly since they were Xenophobic and believed every species they meet is out to get them even those that are not even ready for space travel.

I walked to the room me and the Farseer called out home. I was still pondering how that future could come to be. As I entered the room I saw the Farseer in meditation so I went to rest and ponder what would become of us in this realm.

Zana's POV

CIC Room

15 Minutes Later

I stood with Shepard and miss Lawson as they were contacted by this 'Illusive Man'. While they were on their mission I researched this Cerberus and found similarities with imperial organizations but differences. When the image of him appeared I noted how he immediately took note of me especially in my outfit (imagine how Adrastia looks in Retribution).

"Who is this with you ?" he asked in a way of someone who is analysing a unexpected change in his plans. "This is one of those people I told you about in my report" Lawson said as he then looked at me with interest. "Then who might you be ?" He asked me.

"I am Inquisitor Zalarus of the Ordo Hereticus, and I took the liberty of reading about your organization" I said to him. "And what is it have found out about Cerberus ?" He asked interested. "I have found you share a devotion to make Humanity the rulers of the stars as we rightfully are, as is said by the God Emperor" I said.

"Who is this God Emperor ?" He asked and I could tell Shepard and Lawson were also interested. "He is the Protector and Ruler of Humanity, He lead a great Crusade to unify all of Humanity under the rule of the Imperium of Man, sadly he was betrayed and was entombed upon the Golden Throne on Holy Terra and has sat there watching over and guiding Humanity for millennia" I said. "Then you would join Cerberus ?" He asked and I immediately changed my mood. "No for you organization does not stand by Imperial Edicts or is Sanctioned to exist or even is allowed by your government" I said and left the room having been insulted to even be asked that question.

As I walked back I thought back to my discussion with a Blood Ranger.

Forge World Drypso, Ehrendolch Sector

3 Weeks Ago

I stood facing the Captain of the Blood Rangers 4th Battle Company. "Captain Richard Zavaran you know why I am here" I said to him. "I do Inquisitor you believe my Chapter's Geneseed was the cause of Captain Nolarer and the 3rd Company becoming traitor and then somehow almost half of the Sector's forces turned traitor but it wasn't and as you can see we crushed that Heresy 2 years ago" He said to me. I knew he wouldn't take having his chapters holy Geneseed be called the reason for the Heresy.

"Captain right now that's the only thing the Inquisition has knowledge of that could be the reason for the Heresy" I said ro him. "And the Blood Rangers upon their founding swore an oath of Penance and Vengeance for those of the Legion who fell on Istvaan III when the Warmaster turned against the Emperor and started the Horus Heresy" He said. "Which is why I believe it wasn't your Chapter's Geneseed that was the source, so I ask what was his last campaign that I should know of that could have been the reason ?" I asked, he sighed. And looked down.

"2 Decades ago he defended a planet from our traitorous brother Araghast The Pilager and his force of the traitors from our legion" He said. "Thank you but it's strange you still refer to them as your brothers and their legion as your own" I said as I stood up and left and remembering his last words to me. "And why shouldn't I we had the same Genefather except the Blood Rangers will redeem our legion in the Emperor's eyes and earn the right as the Inquisitor said to go by our Legions original name, the one prior to our Primarch's change" He said as I left.

Present

Normandy

I looked back at the bolter pistol I carried and remembered Captain Zavaran's words "This Bolter Pistol is one of the few we have from the founders of our chapter, I give it to you in good faith Inquisitor on you mission" He said, those words now going through my mind. I ran my hand over the engraved number on the side, a bit old but still greatly noticeable, the number was a reminder for where the Blood Rangers came from and why they fight to redeem themselves and avenge their fallen brothers on Istvaan III, the number was XVI.

I knew fully well why it is the Despoiler has a special hatred for the Blood Rangers, he and the Black Legion call them 'Traitors', the irony. I clear my mind and focus again on the situation at hand. I then walk towards the elevator and head to the cargo hold.

Authors Note:

Sorry for this chapter being so short but I have finals today. And I am writing my custom chapter as how I wanted them to be originally and I know I gave away massive hints at the end of the chapter to who is the Blood Rangers Genefather. And I'd like to know what everyone thinks should happen in the next chapter.

Again I am so sorry for the short chapter but my school work comes first good thing Monday is my last day of school. And I am sorry if anyone is furious about my custom chapters Geneseed but I thought that would be a good plot point for the Inquisitor to think about especially since the Guardsman asked why she originally was there. And I will be shipping the Inquisitor with the Ranger but do to the way an Inquisitor is that will probably be in a sequal fanfic I will make that will take place during Mass Effect 3 but that won't come into play until I get further into this one.

I am thinking of any well NSFW (Not Safe For Work) Sections of chapters I'll skip but I'll write them in a separate fanfic which will have those sections but let me know if your okay with that. And I am also looking into some ideas for the progress of the characters.


End file.
